Thelegendguy2's Towers, Zombies, Waves, and Maps
DISCONTINUED, LEGEND WILL BE BACK This page shall be kept for historical purposes. 'Description:' The Legend's Tower, Zombie, Waves, and Maps Expansion are like Gabe's Tower Battles Expansion, but with even more things than just more towers, zombies, waves and maps. This is all that I say... Towers: Spawn Towers Spawn Towers that deal damage at level 1: Berserk (50 HP) Spawn Towers that ram zombies at level 1: Ram (40 HP) Lawnmower (100 HP) Damage Towers Low (1 DPS - 5 DPS): Heavy Lighter (2 Damage per second on fire.) Hunter (6 Damage per shot.) Laser Beamer (3 Splash Damage per shot.) Hammer (4 Damage per hit.) Medium (6 DPS - 10 DPS) Bass Cannon (Starts 1 damage per 3 zombies and the damage increases over time.) Torpedo Launcher (15 Damage per shot.) MK-45 Submachine Gun (1 Damage per shot.) Catapult (10 Damage per shot.) High (11 DPS - 25 DPS) Robot (Deals 3 Damage per shot.) Support Towers: Support Towers that help towers: Hidden-er (Gives Camouflaged Detection to Towers and increases damage by 25%.) Support Towers that give you money: Public Farm (Gives money to everyone including you, not recommended on 1v1 or Solo.) Super Farm (Gives money to a player who placed it 5x times more than a regular farm.) Zombies: Waves (41 - 50) Master of Speed (5,000 HP) Master of Tank (650,000 HP) Master of Hidden (25,000 HP) Boss5 (15,000 HP) Waves (51 - 60) Lightning2 (500 HP) Future Zombie (50,000 HP) Mystery3 (1,000 HP) Boss6 (35,000 HP) 1M (1,000,000 HP) King (250,000 HP) Great Guardian (50,000 HP) Darker Void (1,500,000 HP) Waves (61 - 70) Boss7 (75,000 HP) Protector (150,000 HP) Shield (1,500,000 HP) Lightning3 (1,500 HP) Planetary Zombie (250,000 HP) Mystery4 (10,000 HP) Waves (71 - 80) 5M (5,000,000 HP) Super Lava (200,000 HP) Boss8 (1,000,000 HP) King2 (1,000,000 HP) Greater Guardian (250,000 HP) Darkest Void (7,500,000 HP) Waves (81 - 90) Boss9 (2,000,000 HP) Light-Speed (250 HP) Interstellar Zombie (1,250,000 HP) Mystery -V- (100,000 HP) 10M (10,000,000 HP) Waves (91 - 100) Mega Lava (1,500,000 HP) Boss10 (5,000,000 HP) Boss X (10,000,000 HP) King Void's Attackers (7,500,000 HP) Brave King (25,000,000 HP) Greatest Guardian (10,000,000 HP) Galactic Zombie (75,000,000 HP) King Void (250,000,000 HP) Queen Void (200,000,000 HP) Dominator (1,000,000,000 HP) More Coming Soon... Waves: Waves that require luck: Hidden Mania (Makes all zombies hiddens, 1 in 1,000 chance.) Wave Death (near impossible to beat. 1 in a 7.6 billion chance.) Actual Waves: Waves 39 - 100 (more added in the future.) More coming soon... Maps: Very Short (35 and below) The Bridge (27) Clockwork (35) Short (36 - 50) Neighborhood (46) The Temple of the Makers (38) Hellish Falls (42) Waterfalls of Japan (49) Toys (36) Medium (51 - 65) Zed Factory (58) Moon (52) The Clouds (65) Launch Pad (60) Long (66 - 80) Arcade (78) Sunset Hills (79) Teleporters (67) Abandoned Town (72) Electricity (75) Very Long (81 - 100) Cliff Mania (87) Heaven (84) Around The World (98) Incredibly Long (101 and above) Aquatic Life (114) more coming soon... Features: But you said you will put more things than just Towers, Zombies, Waves and Maps? Well, yes! we are now back with even more stuff! Premium Currency: Yes, this is like Cash and not Credits. Premium Currency name is Jems, and its use is to upgrade towers and even farms! It also stacks with upgrades! Well, unfortunately. You don't receive Jems at the start and you only get 5 Jems every wave, the income increases by 2 every wave! It can be earned from farms also even though you get 1 Jem per 100$ (Upgrade the farm to level 2 to make the farm start producing Jems). So it goes like this and also the Jem wave income increases by 1 every 5 waves: After Wave 1 = 5 Jems per wave. After Wave 2 = 7 Jems per wave. After Wave 3 = 9 Jems per wave. And so on... Upgrades with Jems: With Jems, the only use of it is just upgrading towers. While this may sound like boring, do you know how useful it is? When you click a tower (for example, Zed, Phaser, Railgunner, etc.) Below the upgrade bar is Premium Upgrades, the Premium Upgrades look like a box with 3 upgrade yellow bars (There may be more or less than 3 upgrade bars depending on the tower type.) Also, each upgrade bar can have 3 upgrades. The first upgrade costs a cheap 5 to a ridiculously expensive 50 Jems. Legend's Balanced 6th - 8th Upgrades: Yes, The Final Levels Expansion inspired me to do this but this is balanced between power and cost, unlike that one. We are adding this because of this, even a lot of powerful towers maxed to 5th upgrades cant defeat certain waves. So this is a scout with these upgrades for example: Scout: Level 6 Technology Advancement (2500$) Increases damage to 6, Increases Range that is smaller than Commando. Cosmetics: Scout now wears a bright blue armor, his guns turned into Hyperlaser Gun and wears a blue Goggles. (8 DPS) Level 7 Extra Juice (4000$) Lowers the time to shoot to 0.5 seconds. Cosmetics: Now has a backpack that has several containers filled with blue goo-like material. (12 DPS) Level 8 Laser Agent (6250$) Increases damage to 10, Range is now roughly a Level 1 Commando and Scout shoots 3 times per second. Cosmetics: His backpack turns into a grey color, The juices turn brighter, Scout's laser guns get 50% bigger and wears a blue helmet with 2 blue fire emitters. (30 DPS) Sixth Tower Slot: Just tired of having 5 slots and can't put anymore? well, say hello to... SIXTH TOWER SLOT! Sixth Tower Slot can make you put up to 6 towers in your loadout! But... you need 150 wins and 5,000 credits to get that, you probably will get a Zed at that time before you buy that slot if you earn credits a lot. So this is an example: Sixth Tower Slot Loadout: -Zed -Phaser -Railgunner -Farm -Flamethrower and Commando! 20 towers are now the max: Tired of just placing 15 towers and want to place more? well, maybe get the 20 TOWERS EXTENSION! 20 Towers Extension will make the 20 towers the new limit instead of 15 towers! You might think this is a small extension but in reality, it's useful for 2v2s that you can place more farms which means you can earn more money every wave! (please don't overfarm if you have this it will make you lose) But, you actually need to pay credits, there are 4 options on that box when clicking the button that says 20 Tower Limit in the shop. These options are: 3 20 Tower Limit turns = 1500 credits 5 20 Tower Limit turns = 2000 credits 10 20 Tower Limit turns = 4000 credits And finally, the permanent 20 Tower Limit turn! However, instead of costing credits, it costs Robux. It costs 199 Robux to buy this, which is a good price for a gamepass like this. The Permanent 20 Tower Limit turn will guarantee to make your tower limit to 20 tower limit permanently. Different Purpose Towers We have two of those, Ground and Track. But what if I told you, there are different types of towers that do different types of damage in different areas? This is all new things in this example: Ground Track Towers: Towers that is not moving and is placed on Tracks, not always has health points. Air Towers: Towers that are always in the air. Instant Use Towers: Towers that only can be used instantly, usually bombs. Hole Towers: Towers that are placed by a hole by a Shovel. (I'll explain the shovel soon.) Usually traps. Shovel A shovel is not a tower nor a zombie, but a tool that cost Jems. Here's how to use it: # Put it on a Track, costs 15 Jems. # Put any kind of Hole Tower here. Update Board and random stuff (6/1/2019) - Now the update board is on the page instead of the comments. (6/8/2019) - Well, monthly updating isn't monthly anymore.Category:Fanmade Idea